Bloody Iris : Iris's past
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Saat itu semuanya gelap, hanya hujan yg menemani kesedihan & kesendirianku, tetesan hujan yg deras itu, mereka seakan setia menemaniku dikala semuanya terjadi. Tuhan, kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku ?
1. Chapter 1

Hoooooooi Author gak jelas balik laaagiii XDXD

Ini ... fanfic pertamaku di fandom Spiral maksudnya di akun yang ini :P

Sebenarnya ini adalah Fanfic yang memperjelas 'Bloody Iris' yang merupakan Fanfic yang aku buat bersama Yuri Oohara :D

Fanfic ini bercerita (memperjelas) tentang masa lalu Iris Weisheit / Antouniousse.

silahkan dicicipi para readers tercinta :D

* * *

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya lho yaaa punya Eita Mizuno sama Kyo Shirodaira.

Warning : OC, OOC, typo dan teman-teman mereka lainnya.

* * *

The Past.

* * *

Summary : Saat itu semuanya gelap, hanya hujan yang menemani kesedihan dan kesendirianku, tetesan hujan yang deras itu, mereka seakan setia menemaniku dikala semuanya terjadi. Tuhan ... kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku ? Manusia yang disebut Blade Children itu merenggut mereka yang sangat aku sayangi sampai dua kali, apakah ini adil ?

.

.

Pagi itu, suasana cerah seperti biasanya, seorang gadis kecil baru saja selesai membereskan dirinya, anak itu dikuncir dua dengan rambut merah muda yang membuatnya kelihatan manis. Gadis kecil itu berlari kearah taman di belakang mansion-nya yang sangat luas, di taman itu tersebar warna-warni bunga Iris yang cantik. Gadis itu menoleh kesana kemari memperhatikan bunga Iris kesayangannya, wajahnya tersenyum lebar melihat keindahan bunga-bunga itu.

Seorang maid menghampirinya dengan senyuman, lalu berkata "Iris-sama, tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda di taman utama"

Gadis kecil yang bernama Iris itu menoleh kearah maid yang berada disebelahnya, "Terima kasih, Aku akan kesana !" sahutnya.

Iris pun berlari meninggalkan maid itu dengan riang, betapa tidak, sebentar lagi ia menginjak usia 10 tahun, dan ia satu-satunya penerus keluarga Weisheit yang mempunyai peran besar di kota Berlin, Jerman. Ketika keturunan keluarga Weisheit menginjak umur 10 tahun, maka ia akan dinobatkan sebagai penerus keluarga tersebut dan akan menjalani pendidikan menjadi seorang tuan besar, meskipun ia seorang wanita.

Keluarga yang dikenal keras dan terhormat di Berlin itu, sangat disiplin dan tidak diragukan lagi kehebatannya. Mereka mempunyai pekerjaan 'belakang'. Namun, Ayah dan Ibu Iris berniat akan mengubah pandangan itu. Dan merahasiakan pekerjaan 'belakang' yang diwariskan secara turun temurun pada keluarganya kepada Iris, demi keselamatan Iris nantinya.

"_Guten Morgen_ !" teriak Iris riang.

"Iris, berapa kali bunda ingatkan agar tidak berlebihan ketika menyebutkan salam !" tegur Rose yang merupakan Ibunda Iris yang sangat menyayanginya meskipun ia sangat disiplin dan keras, mendengar hal itu, Iris mengkerut dan menunduk.

"Sudahlah bunda, kasihan Iris ditekan seperti itu..!" larang Will dengan lembut, "lagi pula hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang untuk Iris."

"Tapi, meskipun begitu ia harus menunjukkan sifatnya sebagai Lady yang terhormat di Berlin, jangan sampai nama keluarga kita tercoreng karena sifatnya" sahut Rose ketus.

"Bunda , bukankah bunda ingin mengubah pandangan terhadap keluarga ini ?" tanya Will sekali lagi.

"Tapi, yah ! Iris harus tetap menunjukkan pribadinya yang sopan meskipun terhadap orang terdekatnya !" jawab Rose yang mulai emosi.

Iris tidak menyukai ketika Ayah dan Bunda-nya bertengkar soal aturan-aturan yang sudah dibuat secara turun-temurun, bahkan Iris tidak mempunyai teman, ia tidak diperkenankan bersekolah di luar rumah, maka dari itu ia mengeyam pendidikan secara home schooling.

"_Entschuldigung_ ... Bunda ... Ayah"

"Tidak apa-apa Iris, tapi jangan kau ulangi hal itu dalam acara resmi, apalagi di acara ulang tahunmu minggu depan, ya ?" pinta Will dengan penuh kasih pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Iris hanya mengangguk dan memandangi Bundanya yang sedikit kecewa pada Iris, namun Bundanya memeluknya dan meminta maaf pada Iris kalau-kalau ia sering mengekang Iris sebegitunya. Bahkan Iris susah berinteraksi layaknya anak-anak seumurannya. Orang tua Iris sibuk untuk mempersiapkan Iris sebagai penerus keluarga Weisheit.

"Maafkan bunda ya Iris ... Bunda tahu bunda salah" kata Rose mengakui, dan Iris hanya mengangguk senang.

"Maaf Tuan besar, Nyonya ... tamu anda sudah datang, mereka menunggu di ruang utama." kata seorang Butler yang menghampiri mereka.

"Terimakasih, oh iya ... tolong umumkan pada yang lain agar meninggalkan mansion ini siang nanti, kalian boleh berlibur," sahut Will dengan memberikan selembar kertas kecil.

"Tuan akan menyelesaikan 'tugas' tuan ?" tanya sang Butler.

"tentu saja, terima kasih kalian sudah melayani keluarga ini." Jawab Will dengan senyuman.

Sang Butler pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga, sementara itu, Iris di tuntun oleh sang Ayah dan Bunda kearah ruangan utama yang tak jauh dari taman itu. Will membuka ruangan yang sangat besar itu, dan terlihat lima orang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka bertiga. Iris tertegun karena baru kali ini ada anak yang seumurannya mengunjungi mansion-nya di Berlin.

"_Long time no see_ Tn. Hilbert !" sapa Will yang segera berjabat tangan dengan kepala keluarga Hibert dari London.

"Suatu kehormatan aku bisa bertemu denganmu, sahabatku "balas Tn. Hilbert dengan ramah.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, nyonya Evangeline " Kini Rose menyapa seorang wanita yang sedang memangku gadis kecil yang manis.

"Hi nyonya Rose, maafkan kami, membawa ketiga anak kami kesini, kasihan mereka kalau kami tinggalkan di London sendirian" sahut Evangeline dengan sopan. "Dan kenalkan anak-anakku, yang tertua namanya Kanon, lalu Eyes dan yang perempuan ini adalah Hanon"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami sangat senang, apalagi Iris, mungkin ia dapat menemani mereka" kata Rose lembut, "Iris, berkenalanlah dengan mereka dan ajak mereka main ya !" ointa Rose pada Iris yang sedari tadi mengumpat dibalik tubuhnya.

"I-Iya ..." kata Iris gugup, ia memperhatikan Kanon, Eyes dan Hanon yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, ia malu, karena baru pertama kali bertemu anak kecil yang seumuran dengan mereka.

.

.

"Kawaii !" teriak Hanon senang, ia menuntun Eyes yang ikut berlari kesana-kemari bersamanya di taman bunga Iris itu

"Hanon ! Hati-hati !" larang Kanon yang mencoba menahan Hanon dan Eyes yang sedari tadi berlari, "Maafkan atas kelakuan adikku ya .. emm nona Weisheit" pinta Kanon yang merasa tak enak hati pada Iris yang sedari tadi keheranan melihat sikap mereka bertiga yang kelihatan sangat senang.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa tuan Hilbert, a-anggap ru-rumah sendiri ehehe" sahut Iris dengan sangat gugup.

"mmm ... jangan begitu, panggil aku Kanon saja nona." sahut Kanon dengan tulus.

"ka-kalau begitu panggil aku Iris" kata Iris tak mau kalah.

"Oke, Iris-chan !" sahut Kanon lagi.

"Nee ! Iris-nee-chan !" sapa Hanon yang menghapiri Iris yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, "Ayo pindah dari sini, aku ingin main ke kamar Iris-nee-chan !" pinta Hanon dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Hanon kau tidak boleh begitu, tidak sopan tahu !" kata Kanon melarangnya, ia memukul adiknya dengan pelan "Maafkan adikku ini, Iris-chan !"

"Buuuu ! Aniki jahaat ! Onii-chan ! Aniki jahat !" kata Hanon manja.

"Tapi, Kanon benar Hanon-chan" sahut Eyes dengan sedikit senyuman pada Hanon.

"Buuuu !" Hanon mengembungkan pipinya yang bertanda bahwa ia kesal pada Aniki dan Onii-chan-nya. Lagi-lagi Iris merasa tertegun dengan sikap kakak-berakdik itu, pasalnya ia adalah anak tunggal yang tidak mempunyai teman, dan sudah dikurung dalam mansion itu bertahun-tahun.

"ti-Tidak apa-apa kok" sangkal Iris mencoba mendekatkan diri pada Hilbert bersaudara, "Ayo semuanya kita main dikamarku" ajak Iris dengan senyumannya.

"Hontou ni ?" tanya Hanon dan ia segera menarik lengan Iris agar mengajaknya kesana.

"O-Oi ! Hanon-chan ! kamu tidak boleh begitu !" larang Kanon lagi, namun Eyes yang berada disampingnya berjalan dengan santai.

Mereka berjalan dikoridor mansion sambil bertukar cerita mengenai Berlin dan London. Iris sangat senang karena mereka bertiga adalah teman pertamanya yang berkunjung di mansion itu. Iris pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengajak mereka bertiga masuk, lagi-lagi Hanon berlari dengan sangat riang memasuki kamar Iris yang terdapat lukisan blue Iris didalamnya.

"Sugoi ! Kamar Iris-nee-chan sugoi !" puji Hanon yang dengan spontan tidur diatas kasur Iris yang empuk.

"Hanon-chan !" seru Kanon.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa , anggap saja kamar sendiri" Kata Iris yang sudah mulai terbiasa berinteraksi dengan mereka bertiga.

"Dengar tuh Kanon, Iris saja tidak melarang kami, iya 'kan Hanon-chan ?" kata Eyes dengan tampang khasnya.

"IYA ! Onii-chan !" seru Hanon gembira, Kanon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Eyes dan Hanon yang seenaknya seperti itu.

"Punya adik dan kakak itu enak ya ..." gumam Iris.

"tapi kadang akan menyusahkan lho !" sahut Kanon yang ternyata mendengar perkataan Iris.

"tidak apa-apa, tapi menyenangkan 'kan ?"

.

.

Mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu dikamar Iris, semuanya sangat akrab dan Iris sangat senang. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, dan mereka bergegas menuju ruang makan utama yang agak jauh dari kamar Iris. Sebelum mereka keluar, Hanon membawa boneka kelinci kesayangan Iris, meskin dilarang oleh Kanon dan Eyes, Hanon tetap tidak mengerti, Sebenarnya Iris ingin melarangnya namun hatinya tidak enak pada Hanon, Ia takut melukai perasaan Hanon, dan membiarkannya saja.

Diruang makan, terjadi perbincangan hangat antara kedua keluarga, sementara itu Eyes asyik mengajak Hanon bermain bersama boneka Kelinci Iris. dan Iris mengobrol dengan Kanon dengan akrabnya. Namun, suasana berubah ketika Hanon tak sengaja membuat telinga boneka kesayangan Iris putus. Iris menggebrak meja karena sudah hilang kendali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BONEKA-KU ?"

"IRIS ! jaga sopan santunmu !" seru Rose yang geram.

"Tapi ! bunda ! Dia ... !"

"Bersikap sopan pada tamu Iris !" timpal Will.

"TAPI YAH ! DIA .. MEROBEK BONEKA KESAYANGANKU !"

"Boneka seperti itu dapat dibeli kapan saja Iris !"

"Aku tidak mau ! aku tidak ingin yang lain ! tidak ingin "

"Iris !"

"Tidak ingin ! Tidak ing-"

PLAK ! tangan Rose melayang kearah wajah Iris.

"MASUK KEKAMARMU ! KAU DILARANG IKUT MAKAN MALAM !"

Iris hanya menunduk, ia tidak tahu ia salah, tapi bonekanya adalah benda kesayangannya, tanpa menolak, Iris kembali kekamarnya. Ia tidak menangis namun matanya memancarkan perasaan benci, ia rasa tidak adil kalau ayah dan bundanya lebih membela tamu dari pada anaknya sendiri.

_Aku benci keluarga Hilbert !_ kata Iris dalam hati.

Kemudian dia melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan, Kanon memandanginya kasihan , Hanon dan Eyes merasa sangat bersalah karena itu. Segera Iris berlari meskipun ia tahu ia tidak boleh berlari seperti itu, karena dadanya akan terasa sakit. Ketika Iris menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Will berdiri dan menatap semua yang ada disana.

"Maaf atas keributan tadi ..." kata Will sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami maklum" sahut Tn. Hilbert.

"Dan maaf hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian, Blade children !" sahut Rose yang melemparkan pisau kedepan Kanon.

"Kalian !"

"Fufufufu sudah kami tunggu saat ini..." kata Rose lagi.

"Setelah ini, tugas kami telah selesai.." timpal Will.

"Sudah kuduga ..." gumam Tn. Hilbert, "Kanon !"

"Ya Ayah !"

.

.

Iris menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, sementara nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat didadanya, ia memiliki penyakit yang berbahaya dan kambuh apabila ia merasa kelelahan. Pandangannya kosong namun ia tetap terjaga, ia menatapi bunga Iris yang beradai didepannya, Ia mencoba menggapainya namun saat ia akan meraihnya, vase yang dihiasi Iris merah muda itu terjatuh PRANG ! seketika firasat Iris menjadi buruk.

Iris menatap keluar ruangan, perlahan hitam menyelimuti langit yang biasanya dihinggapi bintang dan bulan, lalu langit pun menangis membuat perasaannya menjadi khawatir akan sesuatu, hujan dan angin menyapu hamparan bunga-bunga Iris yang berwarna-warni diluar, angin yang sangat kencang itu mematahkan tangkai-tangkai Iris yang rapuh begitu saja, terdengar dari kejauhan suara tembakkan beberapa kali, Iris terkejut mendengarnya.

DOR ! DOR ! DOR !

Ia menatapi semua yang ada dikamarnya, seakan ada yang memburu keselamatannya. Ketika itu, ia teringat kembali orang tuanya di ruang makan, Ia segera berlari kesana memastikan keadaan mereka. Meski dadanya terasa sakit Iris tetap berlari ke ruang makan utama yang lumayan jauh dari kamar pribadinya. Saat sampai disana tercium aroma darah segar dan terlihat darah yang tercecer dimana-mana, Iris melihat Evangeline memeluk Hanon dan menutupi matanya dengan erat, sementara Tn. Hilbert melindungi Eyes, Lalu Kanon ...

Mata Iris terbelalak ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya terkapar kaku dibawah seorang anak laki-laki yang memegang pistol yang masih berasap karena sebelumnya menembakkan peluru berkali-kali, anak laki-laki itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kanon. Wajahnya menatap Iris dengan sikap siaga, di wajahnya pula terdapat cipratan-cipratan darah yang masih segar. Iris menyambarnya dan mencengkram lehr Kanon dengan penuh amarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ORANG TUAKU HAH ?" seru Iris dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Kanon hanya bisa terdiam melihat Iris yang seperti itu, saat itu ia mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha untuk menembak Iris dengan pistolnya. Evangeline memberikan kode agar Kanon tidak melakukan itu.

"Kalian ... ! KALIAN JAHAT ! aku benci ... AKU BENCI KALIAAAAN !" teriak Iris yang kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya, karena berteriak, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada dadanya, ia terduduk dengan tangan yang memegangi dadanya dan tak sadarkan diri.

Evangeline menghampiri Kanon dengan tetap menggendong Hanon, agar ia tidak melihat mayat-mayat itu.

"Kanon ... Iris tidak mengetahui pekerjaan Ayah dan Ibunya ia juga tidak tahu siapa kau dan Eyes sebenarnya..."

Kanon hanya menatapi Iris yang pingsan di tengah-tengah mayat orang tuanya.

.

.

"Iris ... Kau harus ingat musuhmu adalah Blade Children ! Mereka merupakan sumber masalah terbesar !" kata seseorang yang memegangi pundak Iris.

"Ya ... Mama, Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendam orang tuaku lalu meneruskan pekerjaan mereka sebagai hunter yang akan melenyapkan sumber masalah itu !" sahut Iris dengan tatapan kebencian.

Setahun telah berlalu, kini Iris tidak tinggal di mansionnya, Ia diangkat sebagai anak keluarga Antouniousse yang tak lain adalah kerabat jauhnya. Ia dididik oleh Lucy yang merupakan adik dari Rose sebagai Hunter dan menanamkan kebencian pada semua sumber masalah. Lucy juga membiayai operasi jantung Iris, namun operasi itu gagal dilakukan meski Iris masih bisa terus hidup.

"Iris bukan Iris yang dulu, aku adalah Iris Antouniousse sekarang ..." gumam Iris yang sedang berjalan dengan Lucy di Department Store yang ada di London.

Lucy sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk memburu seorang Blade Children di London, Inggris. Ia mengajak Iris untuk melaksanakan tugas itu. Sementara itu, mereka sedang bersantai di salah satu cafe dengan maksud mengawasi Blade Children itu.

"Iris ... kau lihat anak laki-laki yang disana itu ?" tanya Lucy pada Iris yang sedang memakan ice cream strawberry.

"Ya ... Mama ..." sahut Iris singkat.

"Dia itu Blade Children ..." kaya Lucy yang membuat Iris terkejut.

"Bukankah ia sama sepertiku, Ma ?" tanya Iris yang tak percaya.

Lalu Lucy memberikan jawaban yang selama ini Iris cari. Dan Iris pun mengerti. Saatnya Lucy sebagai hunter beraksi untuk melenyapkan Blade Children itu.

"Kau tunggu disini, bila aku sudah memberikan aba-aba kau bantu aku melenyapkannya" perintah Lucy yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Iris disana sendirian.

Anak laki-laki yang mereka amati sepertinya sadar akan bahaya yang mengancamnya. Ia menatap Iris yang kembali menyantap ice cream di salah satu cafe, pemuda itu terkejut melihat keberadaan Iris di London.

"I... Iris ... Weisheit ..." kata anak laki-laki itu.

Lucy telah berada di dekat anak laki-laki itu dan memperingatkannya dengan sebuah lemparan pisau yang menancap tepat didepan anak laki-laki itu berdiri, anak laki-laki itu terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Jadi kamu ya ... Kanon Hilbert ..." kata Lucy yang mengeluarkan pisau lempar dari sakunya.

"Tepat dengan perkiraanku ... Nona Hunter" sahut Kanon yang bersiaga untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Iris menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka yang diperhatikan Iris pergi jauh dari pandangannya, sehingga Iris harus mengikuti mereka.

"Mati kau !" seru Lucy yang lempar pisau kearah Kanon dan menancap di kaki Kanon.

"Ugh !" keluh Kanon.

"Tamat Riwayatmu KANON HILBERT !"

JLEB !

Iris berhasil mengikuti langkah mereka dan matanya terbelalak ketika Lucy terjatuh dengan pisau yang menancap tepat didaerah uluh , Lucy masih merintih kesakitan itu berarti ia masih hidup.

"MAMAAAAAA !" teriak Iris yang kemudian berlari kearah Lucy namun Kanon melempar pisau lempar yang menancap di kakinya kearah Iris, namun Iris menghindar dengan gesit.

Kanon menatap Iris dingin, ia mengambil pisau lempar yang ada dibawahnya, dan bersiap untuk mengarah Iris. Namun, Lucy mencoba menembaknya dari belakang namun dengan gesit Kanon menyayat tubuh Lucy berkali-kali dan membuatnya benar-benar mati. Sementara itu Iris kembali menyaksikan orang yang ia sayangi mati ditangan Blade Children yang sama. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat darah yang mengalir banyak dari tubuh Lucy sementara Kanon dengan kejamnya menjatuhkan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menyayat-nyayat tubuh Lucy tepat di leher Lucy.

"Tidak ... tidak ... TIDAAAAAAK !" Teriak Iris yang kembali menyambar Kanon dengan kasar. Iris mencoba memukul kanon namun ia dengan licahnya menghidar,

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku sekarang, Iris.." kata Kanon sambil terus menghindari pukulan Iris.

"Aku benci kau ! aku benci kau ! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MERENGGUT NYAWA ORANG-ORANG YANG AKU SAYANGI HAH ?" teriak Iris dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat sekali.

Lalu Kanon menangkap tangannya dan memelintintir tangan Iris sehingga patah, Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh Iris dan mematikan gerakan Iris.

"ARGGGGH !" teriak Iris yang menahan rasa sakit.

"Urunkan niatmu untuk memasuki dunia hunter, bila kau masih bersi keras, aku akan membunuhmu !" ancam Kanon.

"Benci ! BENCI ! AKU BENCI KAU KANON HILBERT !"

Kanon membenturkan kepala Iris dengan kasar ke tanah sehingga Iris tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Kanon meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Iris berhasil diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang merupakan seorang detektif yang berasal dari Jepang, ia sedang melakukan perjalanan dengan rekan kerjanya. Iris dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan diberikan penyembuhan.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Iris ?" tanya Pria yang masuk keruang perawatan Iris.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Tn. Narumi." jawab Iris dengan balutan perban dikepala dan tangannya pada Pria yang ternyata adalah Kiyotaka Narumi.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran kami ?" tanya seorang lagi yang baru memasuki ruangan itu, Pria itu diikuti seorang anak laki dengan rambut berwarna mirip daun mint.

"Yaiba ... jangan terlalu memaksakannya" timpal Kiyotaka yang melarang Yaiba Mizushiro menanyakan jawaban dari tawaran mereka.

Kedua pria itu terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang sangat serius, sementara itu anak laki-laki yang mengikuti Yaiba menghampiri Iris dan tersenyum.

"nee~ Irisan bawang~ sepertinya kau sudah sedikit sehat~" kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Irisan bawang lagi ! Hizumi !" sahut Iris dengan wajah bete.

"ufufufufu" Hizumi hanya tertawa, "Irisan bawang kalau kau menerima tawaran kami, kau bisa membunuh Kanon Hilbert lho~" ucap Hizumi lagi.

"benarkah ... ?" tanya Iris pelan, dan Hizumi pun mengangguk.

"Iris, kau boleh menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulih..." kata Kiyotaka tiba-tiba.

"Kami akan menunggu jawabanmu dan kami berharap padamu, Iris" timpal Yaiba.

Mereka bertiga pun hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, Iris sejenak menundukkan kepalanya, dan menganggkatnya lagi ketika ia telah menentukan pilihannya saat itu.

"Tunggu !" larang Iris pada mereka yang hendak membuka pintu, Kiyotaka, Yaiba dan Hizumi menoleh kearah Iris. "Aku ... akan membantu kalian ... asalkan aku bisa membunuh orang itu !"

Sejenak Kiyotaka dan Yaiba terdiam dan mereka saling bertatapan, sementara Hizumi berlari kearah Iris lagi dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou Irisan bawang !" kata Hizumi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut kami !" ajak Yaiba.

"Tapi ... Kemana ?" tanya Iris.

"Ke Jepang ..." jawab Kiyotaka dengan senyuman.

~TBC~

* * *

Yeeey ! Selesai juga deeeeeh XDXD

Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Iris di Jepang yaaaaa ?

Mau tau ? tunggu chapter II nya ! :D

Kanon : perasaan aku kejam amatnya =.=)

Ryoko : memang kamu kejaaaam~

Kanon : Tapi aku keren 'kan ?

Ryoko : Iih~ Kanon OOC =.=)

Hizumi : wah ... peranku dikit banget disini ...

Ryoko : aaaah~ nanti juga di chapter II banyak~

Hizumi : benarkah ?

Ryoko : iiyaaa

Reviewnya yaaaa XDXD


	2. Chapter 2

Yooo ! Saya Balik Lagi setelah ngungsi di fandom 07-Ghost XDXD

Yuk kita cicipi cerita Iris di masa lalu XD monggo~~

(Author lagi normal jadi gak ngegila dulu)

Disclaimer : Spiral bukan punya saya lho ! tapi cerita ini punya saya 100%

Warning : seperti biasanya fufufu kalian pasti udah tahu ! OC, OOC, typo, dll

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu …

Iris memandangi langit yang ditaburi bintang benderang di kamarnya. Kini, ia berada di Jepang. Negara yang sama sekali belum ia kenal. Iris mempunyai misi yang yang diperintahkan oleh Kiyotakan dan Yaiba. Entah kapan misi itu akan berakhir, lebih tepatnya.. Iris harus membunuh seseorang yang disebut oleh Kiyotaka sebagai sumber masalah dan mengiming-imingi Iris tentang informasi keberadaan Kanon Hilbert. Padahal ini adalah permainan yang dibuat oleh Kiyotaka dan Yaiba. Iris tinggal di Jepang, tepatnya di rumah sang pembuat Blade Children, Yaiba Mizushiro, untuk menjadi alat pengeksekusi orang-orang yang tidak dibutuhkan dalam permainan Kiyotaka dan Yaiba.

Entah berapa banyak orang yang telah Iris bunuh, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapa yang ia bunuh. Yang terpenting baginya, Ia memiliki banyak informasi tentang Kanon Hilbert yang sangat ia benci. Meskipun ia bersekolah, ia tidak mempunyai teman dan kerap membolos untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan kepadanya.

_Sampai kapan aku akan terus tinggal disini ? _pikir Iris yang terus memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan itu_. Aku_ _ini …. Seperti alat saja …_

"Iris-chan ! Konbanwa !" seorang anak laki-laki berambut Mint segera melompat ke atas tempat tidur Iris yang merupakan tempat Iris terduduk, "Makan malam sudah siap ! mungkin Kakakku takkan makan malam bersama karena pekerjaannya, ayo turun !" seru Hizumi bersemangat.

Iris hanya memandangi anak laki-laki itu, dengan pandangan yang dingin. Sama sekali tidak menjawab ajakan Hizumi. Sementara itu, Hizumi masih mempertahankan senyuman khasnya, mungkin sampai Iris menjawab ajakannya itu, ia baru melepaskan senyumannya.

"…. Aku …." Iris berusaha menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Hizumi memperhatikan dia dengan tatapan hangat.

"Kamu kenapa, Irisan bawang ?" Tanya Hizumi dengan senyumnya.

"INI KAMARKU ! DAN AKU INI SEORANG GADIS JANGAN MASUK KE KAMAR SEORANG GADIS TANPA IZIN ! DAN JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU !" teriak Iris tiba-tiba yang kemudian melempar Hizumi dengan bantal yang sebenarnya dari tadi ia peluk.

"Gyaaaa~ Iris-chan jahaaaat~ Kenapa sih kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu padaku ?" rintih Hizumi yang kemudian menyadari Iris sudah menuruni tangga untuk ke meja makan. "Howee~ Iris-chan dingin sekali !" keluh Hizumi, tak sengaja Hizumi melihat sebuah buku yang terbuka di dekatnya.

Hizumi segera menyambar buku itu dan sedikit membacanya. Buku itu … buku diary. Dengan yakin bahwa Iris tidak memperhatikannya, ia menyelusuri buku tersebut dan mendapati sebuah puisi –yang mungkin ditujukan oleh orang-orang yang meninggalkannya.

_Untuk Mereka yang Disana. _

_Apakah kalian baik-baik saja ?_

_Sudah bertahun-tahun kulewati tanpa kalian._

_Apakah kalian tahu betapa perihnya hati ini ?_

_Andai kalian masih bersamaku._

_Mungkin aku tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi._

_Tapi waktu takkan bisa berputar._

_Demikian pula rasa yang aku pendam kepada dia._

_Dia yang telah membunuh kalian._

_Rasa ini … rasa yang disebut dendam._

Hizumi kembali membuka lembar berikutnya, kini bukan puisi yang ada, namun curahan hati Iris yang ditulis secara singkat. (A/N : dasar Hizumi fudul ! want to know aja deh !) Raut wajah Hizumi kini berubah, dan seperti tenggelam didalam isi buku tersebut.

_Jangan bersikap baik padaku. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku tak mau menyayangi seseorang lagi, sudah cukup perih bagiku ketika mereka semua meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bersikap baik dan membalas semua perbuatan baik kalian padaku. Aku hanya … tidak mau membuka hatiku lagi, aku takut bila aku menyayangi kalian semua akan terjadi … lagi._

Kini Hizumi tahu kenapa sikap Iris padanya tak pernah sedikitpun lembut. Mungkin ia tidak tahu apa yang Iris rasakan namun ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Iris selamanya.

_Iris … aku berjanji akan membantu membalaskan dendammu … pada orang itu ! aku juga akan bersamamu selamanya !_ ucap Hizumi dalam hati.

Ia pun menutup buku itu dan berjalan kearah ruang makan. Namun, ia mendapati Iris sedang membaca sebuah surat, mata Iris terlihat terbelalak. "mungkin saja … dia orangnya !" kata Iris sedikit berbisik.

Hizumi menyadari darimana surat itu berasal, "Iris … ! jangan kesana" pinta Hizumi dengan nada bicara yang serius.

Iris terkejut dan menoleh kearah anak laki-laki itu, "Hi-Hizumi…?"

"Jangan membunuh mereka yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, bukankah kau hanya dendam dengan Kanon Hilbert ?" Tanya Hizumi lagi.

"Tapi … mungkin saja yang ini benar Kanon Hilbert orangnya !" jawab Iris dengan memandang Hizumi.

"Tapi berapa nyawa yang telah kau bunuh Iris ?" tiba-tiba ucapan Hizumi kian meninggi.

Iris terdiam, dia memandangi anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Benar apa yang telah Hizumi katakana, Iris telah banyak membunuh orang 'yang merupakan sumber masalah' atas permintaan dari Kiyotaka atau Yaiba. Iris tidak peduli siapa yang ia bunuh dan untuk apa. Yang jelas, Ia menjalankan misi itu karena Kiyotaka berjanji akan memberikan informasi mengenai Kanon Hilbert.

"Kau hanya diperalat kakakku dan Kiyotaka ! harusnya kau sadar itu !" seru Hizumi lagi.

"Di-diperalat ?" gumam Iris, "tapi … aku … Kau tidak mengerti Hizumi !" sahut Iris lantang.

"Ya ! memang aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu ! tapi aku mencoba membuka hati ini untukmu, aku mencoba mengerti ! kau harus tahu itu !" kata Hizumi yang lagi-lagi bernada tinggi, "tapi kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu !" lanjutnya.

Iris terkejut dengan perkataan Hizumi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "aku tidak peduli siapa yang aku bunuh … jangan mencoba menghalangiku…" Iris mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang ia sembunyikan dibalik bajunya. Hizumi sedikit terkejut dengan itu. "kau sudah menjadi sumber masalah … Hizumi …"

Hizumi terlihat sedikit panik, "a-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Iris ?"

"… sama seperti sumber masalah yang lain … Hizumi kau harus … " kata Iris sedikit ragu.

"Kau sama saja dengan orang yang bernama Kanon Hilbert itu" kata Hizumi sedikit pedas, Iris mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Hizumi yang juga tengah memandanginya.

"aku … tidak sama dengan orang itu !" teriak Iris yang memecah keheningan itu.

"apa buktinya kalau kau tidak sama dengan orang itu ? kau membunuh tanpa belas kasihan ! kalau kau merasa sendirian, bagaimana dengan keluarga mereka ?" balas Hizumi yang membuat Iris semakin bergetar.

"hentikan ! jangan samakan aku dengan dia !" Iris segera melompat menyerang Hizumi dengan pisau kecil ditangannya. Namun, ia kalah cepat oleh Hizumi yang tahu-tahu telah berada di belakangnya. "Apa ?"

Iris berusaha menyambar Hizumi dengan pisaunya, namun Hizumi dengan sigap menghentikan gerak Iris yang lincah. Ia segera membuang pisau tersebut dan menjatuhkan tubuh Iris ke lantai. Hizumi menahan Iris agar tidak melawan lagi. Ia memegangi tangan Iris dengan erat dan memandangi Iris dengan tatapan dingin.

"ukh ! sial !" keluh Iris, tangannya merasa sakit karena Hizumi. "Awas kau Hizumi !" Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Hizumi namun tak berhasil

"Iris ! dengarkan aku !" seru Hizumi yang membuat Iris menatapnya, "Kau harus pikirkan masa depanmu ! kau tidak mau diperalat oleh mereka untuk selamanya kan ?"

"Mereka tidak memperalatku ! kau saja yang tidak mengerti !" sahut Iris dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kh ! Dasar keras kepala ! percalah padaku ! coba kau pikir mereka memperalatmu untuk mengeksekusi orang-orang yang tidak dibutuhkan dalam permainan mereka !"

"Tidak ! kau salah ! Kiyotaka-sama dan Yaiba-sama itu … mereka …."

"MEREKA MEMPERALATMU !"

Mata Iris terbelalak dan tubuhnya bergetar, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa ia hanyalah alat bagi Kiyotaka dan Yaiba. Namun, itulah jalan yang ia tempuh untuk membalaskan dendam pada seorang Blade Children, Kanon Hilbert. Mata Iris kian memanas, butiran-butiran air mata kian jatuh dati bola matanya. Hizumi yang melihatnya tidak tega dan segera memeluk gadis itu.

"he-hentikan …jangan bersikap baik padaku …."rintih Iris yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hizumi. Namun, Hizumi semakin erat memeluknya, "hentikan … hizumi … aku … tidak mau … "

"Aku tahu kok Iris… karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu …" potong Hizumi seraya mengelus-elus rambut Iris, "kau tidak mau menyayangi seseorang karena kau takut jika seseorang yang kamu sayangi itu akan pergi kan ?" lanjut Hizumi, "Tapi .. Iris .. kau harus tahu, bahwa aku menyayangimu dan aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu… sampai kapanpun"

Mendengar hal itu, hati Iris yang sudah membeku sedikit tersentuh, Ia menatap Hizumi dengan tatapan lemah. Bagaimana pun ia tetap seorang gadis yang rapuh dan membutuhkan tempat berlindung. Entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman dengan semua yang Hizumi katakan, ia pun merasa tenang dalam pelukan seorang Hizumi, yang sering ia cela (A/N : Iris kasar aaah =w=) dan mungkin selalu tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Aku …. Akan mundur …" kata Iris singkat.

.

.

"Apa itu benar Iris ?" Tanya Kiyotaka dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Ya-ya … aku akan mengakhirinya …" jawab Iris dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau ! seharusnya kau bisa melakukan tugasmu sampai akhir !" sahut Yaiba yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Sudahlah, Yaiba. Kita tidak bisa memaksa Iris terus menerus untuk membunuh " kata Kiyotaka pelan, "Nah Iris, selanjutnya kau akan kemana ?"

"Aku … Aku akan kembali ke Berlin dan meneruskan usaha keluarga Antouniousse" sahut Iris yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu, kau sekarang bebas Iris." Sahut Kiyotaka dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kiyotaka ! apa-apaan kau ?" bentak Yaiba yang mulai emosi dengan sikap Kiyotaka.

"Yaiba, biarkan dia menentukan takdirnya sendiri …" sahut Kiyotaka santai.

"Te-terima kasih Kiyotaka-sama" Iris membungkuk dan segera membalikan badannya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Yaiba … bukannya aku tidak menyesal" kata Kiyotaka tiba-tiba, seletah Iris menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Lalu … apa ?" sahut Yaiba lagi.

"Anak … itu … dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kita … dengan kata lain, cepat atau lambat Iris pasti akan kembali pada kita dan menjalankan rencana yang telah kita buat"

.

.

Hizumi menunggu Iris di gerbang rumahnya, ia hendak mengantar Iris ke bandara. Iris membawa koper yang berisi barang-barangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Hizumi.

"Hoeee~ Irisan bawang tersenyum padakuuuu~ " kata Hizumi yang kelihatan senang.

"Apa-apaan sih ?" sahut Iris "jangan berlebihan seperti itu ! dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi!"

"Habisnya .. ini pertama kali Iris tersenyum padaku ! aku senang !" kata Hizumi yang kembali menebarkan senyuman khasnya.

"Hey … apa kita akan bertemu lagi ?" Tanya Iris pada Hizumi.

"Kenapa ?" sahut Hizumi yang balik bertanya pada Iris.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku selamanya ?"

"Tentu saja Iris ! aku akan menepati janjiku !"

Tiba-tiba Iris mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hizumi. Hizumi tersenyum hangat padanya, "Iris aku berjanji tentang saja !" Kemudian Iris tersenyum dengan lepas pada Hizumi. Dan berkata, "terima kasih Air putih."

"A-Air putih ?"

"yaaa~ air putih kenapa ?"

"Iiih ! Irisan bawang nakal yaaaa !"

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian… (Iris's POV)

Saat itu, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kurasakan rasa sakit di bagian perutku. Meski aku tidak mau mengingatnya tapi … ingatan itu mengalir begitu saja. Hingga aku mengingat bahwa dia telah menusukkan pisau di perutku dengan tujuan untuk menggagalkan rencana orang itu. Meski berat tapi .. entah kenapa aku rela bila mati ditangannya… di tangan Hizumi.

=OWARI=

.

.

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa XDXD aku sepertinya sedang galau makanya bikin lanjutan cerita ini jadi gak banget, banyak kata-kata yang pastinya kalian gak ngerti dan kesannya terburu-buru ! 100% aku sedang galau ! lain waktu aku akan memperbaiki cerita ini deh janji XD

By the way ! Review-nya yaaaaaaaa :D


End file.
